The Akatsuki Spy
by cheekylips
Summary: Then BAM he totally pulled out the 'But you promised' line so I had to leave with him. The donkey just stared at me. Yeah, you're not falling for that one either, huh? ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I have to share a computer with my brothers?

* * *

The sound of ringing went off beside my ear. No it wasn't a ringing noise, it was more like a 'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!' which was the sound of my alarm clock letting me know that the day had started.

SUPER!

The quilt was still over my head as I reached over and hit the snooze button nine times. But tell me, seriously, who wouldn't hit the snooze button nine times just to get an extra ten minutes of sleep? No one that's who.

My curtains weren't open yet so it was still dark in my room. I staggered out of my warm bed and stomped over to the bathroom where I could assess the damage sleeping had done to me.

Damage? What damage? I was perfect the way I was, two hours after waking up, a shower and three cups of coffee. With sugar. And cream.

I assessed myself carefully, picking bits of my longer hair out of my shorter bangs. I had giant bags under my eyes, my skin was blotchy from not enough vegetables and I was wearing a giant over-sized tee-shirt given to me by Itachi Uchiha, which covered my small body.

Oh yeah, my milkshake brought the boys to the yard.

* * *

After a shower I looked into the fridge. Nothing there but a can of coke and a leaf of lettuce. My cupboard had a box of hamster nuggets within, for my hamster, Terror.

I drank half the coke in one go and decided that the other half would be left for my lunch. Dinner? The hamster nuggets.

God, I was so poor! I was thirteen and living alone. My parents had died during the Great Ninja War some years back. I had just become a Jonin. But there were no jobs for us Jonin, except for the good ones. I was desperate for a job.

No, I wasn't going to teach snot nosed little brats who thought they were too cool for ninja school!

Alright! I thought as I put back the coke in the fridge. Time to go get me a job! Yeeha!!! Yipee wipee or something.

I walked into place after place, begging for a job. Alright I wasn't begging, more like asking for a job with a hint of pleading.

Each person turned me down, saying all the positions had been filled within their stores.

I walked down the main street, disheartened about the lack of jobs around the place. No where wanted me. Great, I guess hamster nuggets were going to be for breakfast tomorrow as well.

Suddenly I was hit with colours of beautiful flowers. I looked over at the shop and saw a help wanted sign.

MY LUCK HAD CHANGED!

I smoothed out my pants and walked into the shop. All the different scents of the exotic flowers entered my nose. Bursts of colour surrounded me. It was almost blinding.

I was greeted by a pretty blonde haired lady wearing an apron. Around her feet was a blonde haired six year old girl. Brat.

"How can I help you today?" The woman asked, bowing slightly

"Uh, I'm enquiring about the help sign in the window." I said

"Oh yes, we're looking for someone to help out around the shop." She looked me up and down. She must have noticed my ninja sandals because she said. "You're a ninja."

"Jonin, actually. But there aren't any missions available at the moment. I thought I might try out for a job." I'm really hungry.

"Oh well, being a ninja certainly ups you in our choices. How much do you know about flowers?" She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly

One of my foster mothers had been a flower freak so I knew a lot about flowers. "I know some things. I'm sure what I don't know I'll learn from you."

The lady smiled. "This is my Daughter, Ino." The girl stared up at me and smiled. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Sorry, Tamato Maiya."

"Ok, great, if you'd just fill out some details." She reached under the counter for a moment before she pulled out a form filled with questions for me.

_Are you male of female?_

I wonder about that sometimes myself. But I'll go with female.

_Your age?_

Old enough.

It went on like that for sometime. I handed her back the form and she said. "Thank you, we'll be in touch soon."

* * *

I had skipped lunch so I was starving by the time I got home. Mmmm, hamster nuggets. Yum.

I pulled out the box from the cupboard and afterwards, I grabbed my can of flat coke from my fridge.

I poured some nuggets into my hamsters cage and Terror turned his nose up at the nuggets.

That bad huh?

Suddenly, the nugget inches away from my open mouth, I had a brilliant brain wave.

The Uchiha's would have finished eating their wonderful meal now. The left over's!

I squealed something about my utter brilliance and out the door I was.

Itachi would feed me.

* * *

That, ladies and gentlemen, was my sad attempt at humor. It's been a while since I've written a story. To all my Inuyasha story readers, no I haven't given up. It's just taking a while to write. I'm truly sorry.

Hopefully she doesn't sound like a Mary-Sue already. Also, Itachi is not, I repeat, not going to be OOC. You will see that in the next chapter.

Anyway, tell me what you think.

Flames will make me cry, seriously. However, I do accept constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading!!!!

Cheekylips xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

The Uchiha Compound was huge. Usually their walk-in closet was bigger than my room. Maybe even my whole house. Some people get all the luck, the lucky bastards.

Maybe I should explain how Itachi and I became friends. Itachi and I used to be team mates, before he went all genius on me. We were assigned together with his best friend, Shisui. And because of that we were all best friends.

Also because of that I had a lot of powerful contacts. Itachi's mother treated me like the daughter she never had. She adored doing my hair and making me food.

Daddy Uchiha treated me like I was nothing. He acknowledged me as Itachi's teammate and nothing else. It wasn't like I cared. He was cranky anyway.

Still it was good to say that I knew the leader of the Uchiha clan. As I walked into the Uchiha compound, I saw a tiny figure walking towards me.

"Maiya-chan?" A little hopefully voice called.

Oh, it was just Sasuke.

"Sasuke-chan, how is my little brother today?" I asked, smiling at the young boy.

"Tired Onee-chan. I've been practicing all day. I even trained after dinner." As Sasuke came closer, I could see sweat rings around the neck of his shirt.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "You're getting good Sasuke." I said, with a slight smirk. "Sometimes I think your getting better than me. I'll have to stop you training, eh?"

He laughed and clutched my hand. "Nii-san is just starting dinner, he came home late. Would you like something to eat?"

Hell yes! Feed me! "Yeah that would be good." I replied, knowing that the coke had dried up long ago.

Sasuke lead me towards the main house, where his family lived and where I would be dining tonight.

"Onii-san! Maiya-chan is here!" Sasuke called out as he walked into the house

I removed my sandals, allowing the feel of the lush rug tickling at my toes. This place was so nice. Various paintings of old Uchiha people and Kanji figures hung from the walls. Plants were placed tastefully around in the corners. In my house all you got were piles of clothes everywhere.

When I looked back at the frame-way Itachi was standing there. "Hello Maiya." He said, a tinge of surprise floated in his voice.

"I thought I would com visit you, Itachi-chan, you know, since you only came back today." And food.

"I invited Maiya-chan to dine with you tonight." Sasuke piped up, slightly sheepishly

Itachi began to smirk. He knew the real reason why I was here. "Oka-san had to visit our third Aunt, Sasuke. But Maiya is welcome to eat with me."

At that I was already sitting at the table, ready to eat for the first time in three days.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I lay on Itachi's bed with a belly looking like it was in the first trimester of pregnancy. I burped and crossed my legs. "Man, your mum knows how to cook." I said

Itachi made a noise in agreement. He looked deep in thought.

I got up and walked over to him. "Itachi, what's wrong?" I asked

He looked away from me for a moment. "Something happened while I was away." I kneeled before him to get more comfortable.

"I discovered something. It's to achieve more power."

Itachi's eye's locked onto mine and I knew he was serious. "But to achieve it…I have to kill."

I kept a poker face. "Itachi, you are my best friend. No matter what I will not stand in your way to achieve what you want. I'll help you achieve it." His eyes searched my face.

Suddenly the door burst open and Shisui jumped onto the room. I squealed and fell backwards. "Oi, Itachi!" His eyes found me, lying on the floor. "And Maiya!" His grin was huge. "Team Three Reunion!"

Itachi and Shisui had been best friends long before I came into the picture, but since we were on the same team, we all had come to I dunno, feel some sort of affection towards each other.

I sprung up from my seat on the ground and threw my arms around him.

"Ne-ne!" I cried. Both Itachi and I thought of Shisui as our older brother.

As I let go, I glanced behind at Itachi. His face was impassive. I thought back to what I had said. I meant it but still, a tiny kernel of unease grew in my stomach.

What had Itachi meant?

* * *

A few days later I was hungry again. The Uchiha's couldn't keep feeding me. The flower shop hadn't given me a call so I was going to have to go see them.

I signed as I pulled on my last clean clothes then headed out the door.

The street was fairly quiet as I walked. My sandals were wearing down as well. I needed a new pair. I sighed as I picked at a random loose string that came from my shirt.

Suddenly I heard someone called out my name and when I looked back to see who it was, I almost fainted.

Hatake Kakashi.

"Hey Maiya-san." Kakashi said as he slid beside me

Gah, my legs turned to jelly and my heart was beating faster. I felt the colour rise in my cheeks.

"Oh heya, Kakashi-kun." I stuttered out. I might as well have a big flashing neon sign above my head saying 'loser!'. "So, uh, nice weather we're having." I said. Oh yes nice, the weather. Bravo!

"Mmm. It's been quite nice, the birds have come out a lot more."

"Oh you like birds? I love birds! I love all kinds of birds!"

I could hear his thoughts and I knew what he was thinking. _'LOSER!'_

"They're okay."

My smile fell. "Yeah, they're okay." The flower shop loomed into view and I stopped at the front.

"What do you need flowers for?" Kakashi asked

"Well, I'm seeing if I got a job here."

"Cool."

"So, um, if you need flowers for that special someone, just come and give them to me."

"What?"

"Just come and get them from me."

Kakashi looked at me funny but he nodded. "Ok then, Maiya, I better be going. See you around."

"Bye!" I squeaked. He was so gorgeous. Just look at that as-

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I jumped and spun around, guiltily trying to push away my dirty thoughts. There stood Sasuke."Sasuke!" I cried out in surprise. The little bugger was getting good. His face was serious. Aww, he's so cute! I could just pince those widdle cheeks!

"Is that your boyfriend?" I came out of my dream-like state as he asked the question again.

I blinked. Kakashi my boyfriend, my lover? I wish. "No Sasuke, we're just friends."

Suddenly he smiled. "Good." He said and hugged my legs.

Aww, I opened my mouth to offer to buy him some dango but, oh, that's right: I have no money!

I opened the door to the flower shop. "Ok Sasuke, how about you wait here then I'll take you to the park."

"Okay, sure Onee-chan."

I walked into the shop and instantly the little blone haired girl –Ino?– was at my feet.

"You know Sasuke-kun?" She asked breathlessly

Uh duh! I had known him since he was born. "Yeah I do."

"He called you his Onee-chan."

"Yeah, we're like brother and sister." I explained

Ino pondered this information for a moment and I got a bad feeling. "If you introduce me to Sasuke-kun, I'll get you this job."

"Get me this job first and you have a deal." We shook hands and off she went. Is this what I was down to? Making deals with five year olds?

A few moment's later a man appeared with Ino behind him, smiling. "You must be Maiya, my wife told me about you." I smiled. "We tried ringing you but it says that your phone has been disconnected. "I kept smiling. I haven't paid my phone bill. "Never mind, you got the job."

My smile grew. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You won't regret it." I stammered

"You can start tomorrow at nine. Wear casual clothing, we'll supply the apron." Thank you, I couldn't afford one.

After a few more details, the man left and Ino slid up to me. "So, when can I meet Sasuke-kun?"

My eye twitched. He was going to hate me.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait on this one. I've been working heaps lately...

Anyway, please review!!

Cheekylips


	3. Chapter 3

A week later and I had my first pay.

I stumbled home with ten bags of groceries balancing one upon another.

I bumped into someone and stumbled. Once I regained my balance I gave whoever it was a serve, "Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going? Can't you see all my bags? What, do I have..." My voice trailed off as I peered around the bags to see who is was. "Oh, Kakashi-kun! I'm so sorry. I just, I mean, I'm-," I tried to think up an excuse and apologise at the same time but, apparently, neither my brain nor my mouth was working.

"It's okay, Maiya," Kakashi said. We stood there awkwardly for a long moment before Kakashi spoke again. "Would you like a hand?"

It was probably one of those questions where you don't really want to help, you just wanted to break the silence, but, dammit! I was going use it.

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great thanks!" I said and Kakashi snapped his book shut. I handed him some bags and we continued walking, making polite small talk.

I was in heaven.

Until, some jerk came along. "Kakashi! Stop bothering this young lady! What are you doing?"

Both Kakashi and I blinked at the new comer in green spandex. Kakashi greeted him cheerfully while I kept staring.

As I stared I couldn't help myself, my eyes travelled up and down.

"Oh, Gai," Kakashi said cheerfully, "Nice to see you."

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it? But what have we here?" Gai asked, finally noticing our bags, "Are you helping this youthful girl? In that case I will help, too! And if I drop a single item, I will do a thousand laps around Konoha," He smiled brightly before adding, "On my hands."

I remember this guy now. He was a jonin by the time I joined, I remember him parading the streets, telling everyone he met. Including me.

He took most of my bags, the same number as Kakashi, so I was only left with two. _This isn't so bad. _ I thought, peering up at the two guys.

"Now let us be off!"

I hadn't had anything to do with Gai before but he didn't seem too bad. Everything seemed to be 'Youthful'. The way he said it, the word deserved to start with a capital.

Weirdo.

As we reached my apartment, I saw two figures waiting at the door.

It was Shisui and Itachi. I wondered why they were waiting at the door when they usually used my window, like most ninjas. I plastered on a fake smile when I realised I had closed my windows because I had heard a forecast of rain today.

They greeted me first before addressing Kakashi and Gai. While they were getting pleasantries out of the way, I struggled to get my keys out of pants pocket (who knew it was so deep).

I pulled them and unlocked my door.

My abode was basic. The kitchen, dining room and my bedroom were combined, like most other apartments in my building. There was a door to the right with a tiny space that held a toilet, sink and a medicine cabinet.

My bed had been pushed to the side to make room for a small table, two chairs and faded couch. A worn rug covered the wooden floors.

Usually I didn't care what people thought of my apartment but when four guys walked in, I felt embarrassed at the empty space.

"Um, it isn't much." I said, striding over to my bench.

Shisui made himself at home by flinging himself on my couch and Itachi just leaned up against a wall while Gai and Kakashi peered around awkwardly until I relieved them of their burdens.

They left after I had thanked them, leaving just Shisui, Itachi and I.

I moved Terror from my bed to my table. I then sliced and apple and gave him half. "From now on, Terry, it's going to be all fruits and vegetables," I told him as he munched away happily.

"So," I said, turning to face my team mates, "What do I owe this surprise?"

"We're going to be busy on missions for the next few months and I, I mean, we thought it might be nice to hang out with you today." Shisui explained, peering through the bags.

Oh.

I thought it might be because they want the money that I owe them.

My expression softened then hardened once more as I spied Shisui peering into the bag that contained, _ahem, _my feminine items. I didn't want him seeing them so I snatched the bag away and placed it in my bathroom.

During the rest of the day I noticed that Itachi was brooding. Well, more so then usual. A strange sensation entered my chest as I wondered if it had anything to do with what he had said last week.

I made a mental note to ask him what the matter was that day, but, for some reason; it kept slipping my mind until the thought was gone completely.

**Really, I have no reason for not updating other than the fact that I lost interest. But I regained interest so let's see how it goes. **

**Please review.**


End file.
